Scars
by lucydavies9815
Summary: "Ally? What are those?"... "What do you mean?"... "On your arm! What are they?" Auslly!


**Scars  
**

**- "Ally? What are those?"... "What do you mean?"... "On your arm! What are they?" Auslly!**

The gentle crooning of the piano fluttered about the room as sweet Ally Dawson played the instrument with a grace that whisked the very oxygen from your lungs. In particular from the blond that sat beside her. His body language calm, carefree... peaceful, in stark contrast to the cappuccino eyed brunette. Her body was lifeless, her gaunt face void of the spark that once glimmered there. Her clothes hung off her fragile body like a rag

Ally was fading... Slowly but surely.

Austin had noticed this... And he was scared. More afraid than he had ever been of anything else that had crossed his path in his youth. He was becoming consumed by a fear he would one day awake, and she'd be gone, like sultry smoke as it danced in the ether that quickly carried it away or the hot, dissipating breath on a mirror.

He noticed the way her music gradually faded into the depression that encompassed her own mind.

He noticed the way she would stutter as she whispered her song up on stage.

He noticed the way her ribs grew increasingly more prominent as he curled his fingers around her waist.

He noticed the measured demise of her once beaming irises, now ashen.

As the last notes of the sorrowful tune vibrated the air, honeyed orbs revealed themselves as his eyelids fluttered open, having priorly sealed them in order to fully indulge in the melody.

He gazed down at the ebony and dove keys, awed by the mere presence of music. However, in his peripheral vision his divergent irises caught sight of Ally's slender hand.

But it was not this that drew his attention.

Her jumper had rolled up her arm ever so slightly and that was when he saw them.

His brain couldn't process the amount of questions it was throwing at him, he couldn't contain the frantic pounding of his heart as it drummed against the confines of his chest and he couldn't maintain steady breathing as his chest rose and fell irregularly.

"Ally? What are those?"

"What do you mean?" She questioned, not entirely focused on him in order to see where his gaze was directing.

"On your arm! What are they?" A ripple consumed his voice.

Ally gasped, desperately pulling the fabric down attempting to conceal what had already been discovered.

Her attempts were futile as Austin gently grabbed her hand, lightly tugging her arm in order to inspect further. He looked at her, through his lashes as his neck arched to investigate her arm.

He rolled the up fabric.

There, predominant against her creamy complexion, were clusters of vermilion scars, decorating her silken skin. Slashes across the width of her arm like some creature had clawed at her.

"A-Ally!" He whispered, stuttering his shock. "Why?" He lifted his face to gaze at Ally's moribund orbs.

Suddenly a demon rose in the chasm of her stomach, an anger she had never experienced. A blinding red clouded her vision.

She tugged fiercely at her arm, with the very last remnants of her dying strength and quickly stood, pacing to the other side of the room swiftly.

"Ally?" The blond question, bemusement tinkling his voice.

"How dare you! Y-You can't just abandon me, for weeks, and then demand to know stuff that is anything but your business." Ally voice, icy-calm erupted shivers down Austin's back.

He also felt his skin prickle with the heat of rage as it intertwined with his blood, coursing violently through his veins. Although guilt was the major emotion flickering in the depths of his pools.

A sob escaped Ally's throat, tumbling from her lips as tears glistened her eyes, capturing the evening glow that spilt across the sky.

"Ally. Why didn't you tell me?" His features flickering with a sense of desperation and hurt.

"N-No! You ca-can't! Y-You can't act like the i-invalid in all this. You have no right." She weeped, tears gliding down her beautiful face.

Austin had never seen this once strong woman crumble apart before his very eyes as she cried out her heart. He stepped towards her slowly, standing in front of her. He picked up her arm, and gazed in sorrow at the slashes, clearly visible.

"A-Ally! Was it me? Did I ma... Did I cause this?" His voice broke as the realisation dawned on him. His irises flickered back to her gaze which had softened considerably. A tear lumbering down his cheek, lingering on his jaw before collapsing to the floor.

"No. It was never, and will never be you that caused this. It was me, it is entirely my own fault." She whispered, and there was a silence that consumed the room. The ardent teen had no idea of what to think, let alone voice. Therefore he simply settled on repeating his earlier question.

"Please Ally! Why?"

"You can't ask me that Austin." She hissed, tugging her arm from his hands caress. "You don't care."

"Ally. I do care. Of course I do care. Hell, I care to God damn much Ally. Just tell me." He cried.

"Fine. You really want to know. So be it. I cut myself purely because I'm not good enough Austin, and I never will be." Her voice grew soft as she revealed her reasoning of her actions and his breath hitched.

"W-What?" He stuttered, shocked. Ally's eyes dropped to the floor, suddenly fascinated by the oak flooring beneath her feet.

"I... I realised it when you said you'd gone to another songwriter." Austin's eyes widened with guilt. "I knew then that my writing was nothing, that you deserved songs of the most respectable and utter brilliance. I never have and never could supply you with that. You deserve a girl who's so undeniably beautiful she'll leave you breathless, someone confident and extremely talented. You deserve the whole world Austin and I realised I was holding you back. But I've been so in love with you, I can't bring myself to let go." Tears slithered down her face and Austin stood in utter shock.

He had made her feel like this, he had caused her all the pain and heartache. He had long since regretted ever visiting the other songwriter, her name by now he couldn't even remember. However, he had no idea his action had made her feel so worthless, and he had never hated himself more in his entire life.

He curled his fingers around her chin, his appendages caressing her beautiful face as he tilted her face in order for their irises to collide.

"Ally. I never ever want you doubting what I'm about to say, ever. You, Ally Dawson are my life and I deserve everything other than you Ally because you are the epitome of my perfection. You're talent rivals that of the biggest stars and yet you're modesty is earnest and endearing. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and how can any other girl drive me breathless when in my close vicinity you're there capturing not only my breath but my heart. My heart Ally, it belongs to you. And even if I wanted the whole world Ally, I'd want it with you right beside me, your hand in mine." He let his hand slid into hers, smiling gently as their fingers intertwined, connecting like puzzle pieces. "Because you also deserve the whole world Ally, and so much more." He breathed, placing his forehead against hers, their sultry breaths colliding and mingling in the limited space between them.

"Austin?" She called, fragile and delicate.

"Yeah?"

"You are my whole world Austin, and so much more." She whispered, but a finality rang clear in her tender, harmonic voice.

Austin grinned down at her, a sincere smile adorning his masculine features.

"You know I love you Ally, beyond all limit of all else in the world, do I love, prize, and honour you."

"Are you quoting Shakespeare?" She asked, a tinkling laughter in the lilt of her voice. Austin gazed in awe as an animated gleam captured her irises, a flame of desire sparkling in the depths of her chocolate orbs.

"Maybe." He grinned cheekily at her. "But don't tell me you don't like it."

"Mmm! I do find it extremely endearing."

"Well then fair maiden." Austin replied joyously, stepping backwards in order to lightly hold her hand and bow down to place a kiss on the back of her hand. "Would you do me the honour of being the Juliet to my Romeo?" He asked, with a flourish.

"I'd love to." Ally replied, a smile so bright it could compete with the twinkling stars that decorated the blank blanket. Austin grinned widely down at her before swooping her delicate physique into his arms and spinning her, hooting for joy, the beautiful brunette clinging to his neck but laughing her enjoyment and happiness.

The two collapsed onto the couch, him hovering above her, his heated body a furnace, encompassing hers. With a tender smile upon his face he brushed away tendrils of her brunette locks that spilt across her face.

"The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service; there resides to make me slave to it." He gazed sincerely down at her, love gleaming in his husky hazel irises.

**Please hit that review button just below! I love to hear your comments!**

**Make sure to check out and review my other stories; All Messed Up, Snow Patrol, Letters Written In Pain, Foster Home, My Way: Episode, My Way: Song, Advice, Cheater, Ashes, Height Difference and I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus.**

**Thanks,**

**Lucy xxx**


End file.
